Sherlock Drabbles
by ikaphasuo
Summary: These are individual mini stories and in no way collide with any other story unless clarified. Most of these are Slash Sherlock/John, Some are pre-slash. Other characters will appear in some. They will also range in word count.
1. Apology 1

Apology

John awoke to a terrible screeching sound, emanating from somewhere beneath him. The Violin. For a few days this had happened to John. Sherlock had made a mistake with a case, getting one of the deductions wrong, which efficiently frustrated Sherlock to no end, taking his anger out on the strings of his violin, or John. John was glad to be out of sight of Sherlock, meaning he could get some peace from the raging insults Sherlock had flung at him, but that also meant that he would have to endure the unmistakable sound of a dying violin. He made his way down the stairs, staying in the kitchen.

"John. Come here a moment"

John froze. He hesitated moving again, not sure whether or not Sherlock was going to question his stupidity again. He slowly made his way into the living room, stopping just short of the door should he need a way to escape.

"I'm here. What's up"

Sherlock made his way to John, stopping before him and gently lowing onto his knees. He grasped John's hands in his own and looked into his eyes.

"An Apology John."


	2. Apology 2

Apology 2

Sherlock kept his eyes locked on John's. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. He shouldn't care but he knew that deep down he did.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour over the past week. I've been so frustrated over the mistake I made during our last case. I know I shouldn't have questioned your stupidity. You're not stupid John. I only hope you can forgive me." Sherlock finished nervously, shifting slightly as his knees began to chafe on the carpet.

John said nothing. He slowly pulled Sherlock up to his feet, wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock hesitated before wrapping in own arms around John.

"Sherlock, I forgive you. I've put up with your behaviour for years now and it won't change. Stop fussing" He let go of Sherlock and made his way to make him and Sherlock a cuppa each.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile as he looked at John's retreating back, glad he had accepted his apology.


	3. Jealousy

Jealousy

Sherlock was curled up on the sofa, sulking. John had gone out again with Sarah, leaving him home alone with nothing but his insufferable skull to keep him company. As usual he was bored, he thought about bringing the gun out again but knew that neither John nor Mrs Hudson would find that acceptable. He rolled out onto his back, almost falling on the floor in the process. He huffed before jumping of the sofa. He made his way to the window, picking up his violin on the way. Instead of playing he plucked at the strings with his fingers. He knew that John didn't particularly fancy Sarah like he used to in the beginning, he was just doing it for the convenience of feeling close to a woman. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing and the familiar sound of John's footsteps on the stairs.

"Date with Sarah didn't go well?" Sherlock sneered, not bothering to turn around

"It did for your information. She had a family emergency."

"Right." Sherlock finally turned to face John. "Because your footsteps on the stairs clearly didn't convey your disappointment."

"Sherlock, what is your problem?" John asked, slightly confused.

"You are John. You always expect me to be okay with you leaving me, to go on dates with women we both know you don't want."

"I don't want? Clearly you don't know me so well, even with your deductions. I do have a social life outside of you Sherlock. Deal with it."

"Deal with it. I do deal with it John. Maybe it's _YOU_ who doesn't understand. I'm going to bed" Sherlock almost yelled the last sentence before slamming the door on his way.

John almost fell into the chair, rubbing his face with his hands. He hated heated arguments like this with Sherlock.

"Damn it Sherlock, why the jealously."


	4. First Date

First Date

John came bundling up the stairs, arms full with the groceries, luckily he didn't have yet another row with the chip and pin machine. His attention was completely focused on putting away the shopping, making sure he doesn't damage Sherlock's latest experiment.

" No, no NO!. Can't you see he isn't the father? Look at the turn of his collar!"

John stopped, looked around and saw Sherlock sat in his armchair, in shorts, a t-shirt and his blue silk robe, with his knees touching his chin and his arms around his waist. "I knew it was a bad idea" He chuckled.

Sherlock didn't look away from the television. "What was?"

"This. Getting you into crap telly. Look at you, deducing people from talk shows."

"Well there isn't a case on John, no murders, no suicides or even burglaries ." He frowned

"Ah shame." John teased. " Well we can always, I dunno, go out." He looked at his shoes, frightened to look into those blue eyes.

"What were you thinking of exactly? Oh, let's go to Angelo's" Sherlock jumped of the chair and made his way to his room. Within 5 minutes he was out in his usual attire. "Come along John" He put on his own coat before giving John his. When John had put his coat on, he grabbed his hand, almost dragging him down the stairs.

The air was bitterly cold, the wind whipping harshly on John's face. He regretted not bringing a scarf. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping for a little warmth. He hardly noticed when Sherlock stopped right in front of him.

"Sherlock w..what are you d..d…doing?" John asked, teeth clattering against the cold

"You're freezing John, here take my scarf" He unwrapped the scarf from his neck, looking slightly disappointed when John refused. Instead of asking again he wrapped the scarf around John's neck, despite his protests.

When they finally arrived at Angelo's they took their usual table by the window. John ordered the spaghetti bolognaise, half expecting Sherlock not to order.

"Right, could I have the mushroom risotto?" John looked expectantly at Sherlock "Oh and a bottle of red wine?"

When the waiter had gone John turned to Sherlock. "What was that about? You don't eat Sherlock. Not that I'm complaining"

"Clearly you are John. But I thought it would save the trouble of you forcing me" He smiled

"And since when did you drink wine? Actually since when did you drink at all?"

"Well John, I do have a tendency to drink. You just aren't awake to enjoy it with me" He teased.

John looked slightly shocked. Had Sherlock just flirted with him? Thankfully the food and wine had arrived so it took his mind of things.

"John"

"Yes Sherlock?"

"I know what you want this to be"

John almost choked on his wine. "I'm sorry?"

"This. Dinner out. You want this to be a date." Sherlock sounded nervous

"Erm." John was defeated. Of course Sherlock knew, how could he not. "Only if you want it too"

Sherlock grabbed John's hand "I do John, why do you think I agreed? Do you think I would have came, knowing what you wanted from this?"

"I, don't know Sherlock. You amaze me sometimes. I knew that you knew, but I never hoped."

Sherlock raised his glass. "Let's toast John"

John also raised his glass "To what?"

"To our first date. And the others that will follow"


	5. The Waiting Game

**Apologises for the wait. I've been busy with work and doing some art projects. I'll post the next in a few days.**

The Waiting Game

It has been almost 3 weeks since John and Sherlock had finally decided to take their friendship to the level of romance, much to the pleasure of Mrs Hudson, Harry, Lestrade and possibly Mycroft. But in all that time neither John nor Sherlock had made the move to kiss one another. They both wanted it; they just didn't know how to go about it. Sherlock didn't have much expertise in the area, and John was just plan worried he would startle Sherlock to the point of frightening and possibly running.

One particular evening Sherlock was lounging on the sofa, with his pyjamas and silk robe flowing majestically around him, not taking in much of his surroundings. He was focusing on John, who at that moment decided to look in the direction of him from his chair. He smiled gently before returning to his blog. Sherlock had enough; he got up, walked over to John and almost threw the laptop off him before passionately kissing John. John responded eagerly, leaning into Sherlock, tangling his hands in Sherlock's hair. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues, Sherlock cataloguing each feeling and taste into his mind palace. John eventually broke away, panting.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that" Sherlock breathed

"Oh, I know Sherlock, I might not be the world's only consulting detective but I've seen the way you eye me." John teased, arousing Sherlock immensely.

Sherlock stood, dragging John up with him. He kissed John again before pulling him along to his bedroom. He was sick of playing the waiting game.


	6. Fear

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with drawings and also with my birthday coming up it's all I could think about. This story was inspired by some spider events that happened to me the other night. **

Fear

John awoke soundlessly, stretching his arms out in front of him until he heard the satisfying pop. He looked to his side and saw a mop of curly black hair peeping its way above the duvet. He gently kissed the head, smiling to himself as he smelt the familiar shampoo. He begun to get out of bed when he caught a sight of a small black thing in this perpetual vision. He slowly moved his head, locking eyes on the source and almost screamed in fright. Even though he fought in the army, saw an unimaginable amount of blood and deaths, he was surprisingly scared of spiders. Sherlock began to stir, being awoken by John's sudden movement. He looked at him and saw shock and fear in those blue eyes. He quickly deduced the source and rolled his eyes.

"John, it's only a spider." Sherlock scoffed

John broke out of his fear to stare at Sherlock slightly angry "Only a Spider? Sherlock they ain't natural."

"Please John, I'll happily get rid of it" Sherlock got up and quickly grabbed the Spider before it could scuttle away. He opened the window before dropping it out.

"See John, it's gone now."

"Thank You, come here"

Sherlock walked over to the bed and sat next to John. "Yes John"

"I love you Sherlock." He wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too John, even with your fear, that will never change"


	7. Domestic

Domestic

The front door slammed slightly as John came home, reeling over his bad at the surgery. He hoped he could have a peaceful night in front of the telly, with a nice cup of tea and some warm lasagne. He opened the door, and made his way to the kitchen to start that cuppa. He opened the fridge and immediately closed it.

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock came running from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. "What John?"

John opened the fridge again and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah" Sherlock said impishly

"Yes. Ah. Care to explain why there are several fingers and an arm in our fridge?"

"It's an exp-" John cut him off

"Don't you dare say it's for an experiment. I've had about of your stupid experiments and random body parts in the fridge. When are you going to pack it in? I don't know what kind of diseases you could be bringing into the flat." He cut off, eyes stinging from trying not to cry with anger.

"John. You know exactly that I bring them home for experimentations. And I am sure that those body parts are not diseased. Do you think Molly would give them to me if they were?"

"That's the thing Sherlock, I don't know with you. You flirt with her to LET you bring them home otherwise she wouldn't give them to you. You add fuel to the fire with her. You know she likes you, yet you do it anyway."

"Since when did Molly flirting make its way into the conversation?"

"BECAUSE SHE GIVES YOU THE BODY PARTS, THAT'S WHEN" John shouted. Slowly drawing Sherlock up against the wall. His voice fell lower "If you bring one more body part into that fridge, I swear Sherlock, I will walk out of that door and never come back."

"You knew what you were putting up with when you agreed to be my flatmate John. If you want to go, I won't stop you. I'm better off on my own."

John stared at Sherlock in utter shock, before anger took over. "Alright, Fine." He walked off, slamming the door on his way out. Sherlock stalked back to the bathroom to get dressed, the argument having dried him. He sulked on the sofa before Mrs Hudson lightly knocked on the door before walking in.

"You two had a little domestic?"

"If you want call it that, yes."

"Don't worry Sherlock, he'll come back"

Sherlock didn't answer her, too busy thinking about John's temper, and attitude during their 'domestic'.


	8. Watching you fall

**Sorry for being away from a while. I couldn't think of anything for a new drabble. But I'm back now. R&R **

Watching you fall

It had been 6 months into their relationship, when that fatal day had arrived. John received a call stating Mrs Hudson had been shot, calling Sherlock a machine due to not caring about her. Of course he knew the truth, he wanted to finish his game with Moriarty without John there to stop him. He sent him a text, met him on the roof of St. Bart's and had a boring conversation with the consulting criminal before stepping on the edge of the roof. He saw John's cab arrive and rang him.

" John."

John looked around before heading towards St. Barts.

"No John, back up."

"Where are you?" He was beginning to get worried.

"Look up."

John did as instructed and looked. His eyes found the familiar shape of Sherlock.

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing. I'm coming in."

"NO. Stay where you are. John I need to you know something." Sherlock felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the love of his life.

"Anything."

"I'm a fake. I made up everything. The cases, the deductions, even Moriarty." His voice was beginning to crack. "Tell Lestrade and Mrs Hudson."

"I don't believe that Sherlock. When we first met, you knew about my sister. No one else could have figured that out but you. Please come down."

"I looked you up on the internet John. I did everything to get your trust. The one thing I didn't expect was me to fall for you. It showed me that I couldn't lie to you any longer."

"Sherlock please." John was beginning to cry,

"John, this is my note. This phone call, it's my note. That's what people do isn't it? Leave a note."

"Sher-"

"Goodbye John." Tears were running freely down his face, and he didn't stop them. "I love you" He chucked his phone on the floor.

"Sher- SHERLOCK!" John screamed his name, watching his love fall through the air, before hitting the floor. He ran toward him, getting knocked down by a bicycle, before getting back up again.

"Let me through. He's my frie-he's my boyfriend." He looked at Sherlock's bloody face, collapsing to the floor "Oh God."

John broke down, his best friend, and love of his life, was dead.


	9. Coming Home

**A/N : Sorry for not updating, I've been busy back into a routine for college and sorting through some projects.**

Coming Home

John was anxious. Sherlock had accepted a pretty complicated case from Lestrade, resulting in him travelling to Scotland. They had texted, naturally, Sherlock even rang John a few nights, explaining that he needed to hear John's voice otherwise he would go insane. That was 2 nights ago, he knows he shouldn't be worried as Sherlock is coming home. He breaks out of his reverie, grabs his coat from the hook and leaves the flat. He hails a cab and heads to the station.

**Text to: Sherlock : **

**I'm on my way to the station, can't wait to see you. I've missed you. JW**

He sat the rest of the cab ride in silence, thinking of how much Sherlock really missed him. His phone buzzed, looking at the ID he blushed, reminding himself that Sherlock did miss him, even if he didn't always show it.

**Text from: Sherlock**

**About 10 minutes from the station, ride was tedious, been bored without you. I love you. SH**

John couldn't stop himself from smiling, he paid the fare and almost ran into the station. He saw a kiosk, brought some flowers for Sherlock, he had always been a romantic and waited on the platform. He waited impatiently for Sherlock's train to arrive, constantly checking the time until he saw said train arrive. One by one people rushed from the train and John had to crane his neck up to see above the crowd. He almost jumped when he noticed the familiar head of unruly curls, forgetting that he was surrounded, he ran towards Sherlock and embraced him.

"God Sherlock, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too John, the nights were boring without you, the sheets felt cold, I couldn't wait to come home. I love you so much" Sherlock said, his voice full of emotion.

John slowly pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I love you too. Oh and I bought you some flowers" He pulled the bunch from behind Sherlock's back."

"They're beautiful John. Come on, let's go home."

They hailed a cab to take them back to Baker Street, where Sherlock almost dragged John to the bedroom to show him how much he truly did miss him.


End file.
